


X men Preferences/ one shots

by MisPUNderstanding101



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisPUNderstanding101/pseuds/MisPUNderstanding101
Summary: Preferences for you favorite X men! I take requests! Tell me who else to add. ( Actually lets be honest I need requests....)





	1. How you met

How You Met

 

Logan;  
I’ve told her multiple times. Don’t go to the bar without me, now this is not because I drink. Actually, I don’t really drink at all. I do this because a) Immature mutant who has a hard time controlling her “gift” + Alcohol= Disaster  
b) She, by most standards, could be considered attractive, and we all know how attractive ladies get treated at bars.  
That being said I just got a text from Callie (Your friend in the story) was at a bar, drunk, and needed a ride home. So, I teleported a few blocks away from the location she told me the bar was at, and began my walk to get Cal. As I walk in the bar, I am kinda surprised at how little people there were, not what I expected. I see Callie in the back, being groped by some dude, and by the looks of it she was struggling to push him off. Oh HELL NO. I quickly, but coolly walk up to the dude and yank him back by the collar. Making him fall on the floor.  
“ What the hell?” He asked looking up at me.  
“ Beat it.” I said looking him directly in the eyes.  
He stood up stumbled a little and then attempted to raise a hand, only for it to be grabbed by some buff dude behind him. He looked back, and his face immediately fell.  
“ She said beat it.” he said sternly. The man who tried to hit us yanked his wrist out of the buff guys hand and ran out the door.  
I looked at him and put a small smile on my face.  
“ Thanks Mr....” I said expecting him to finish” Logan, names Logan” he said, before Callie remembered I had a reason to be upset with her.  
“ (Y/n), I’m so sorry!” She said hugging me and putting her face in the crook of my neck “ I should have listened.” she said, her word muffled by my sweater. I felt her body relax and I took that as a sign that she fell asleep, I picked her up bridal style, and grabbed her keys out of her back pocket, and drove her home. After I put her in bed, I teleported home. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and a napkin fell out. ‘ Call me sometime - Logan ‘ You laughed and added him to your contacts.

Charles;  
You sat in a cafe, reading and drinking coffee. You checked your watch and decided it was about time you head home. You threw away your now empty coffee cup and began to make your way to the door. Until somebody bumped into you spilling their coffee, all over you. Thankfully, it was only mildly warm. So it didn’t scald you. You looked up to see a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes.  
“ I’m so terribly sorry, I wasn’t paying attention are you alright?” You asked with a concerned look on your face.  
“ I’m fine, oh god, I’m so sorry.” she said looking at your soaking wet shirt.  
You looked down to see your white shirt, now a brown color, and….your book….. Your one hundred and two dollar book… was drenched.  
“ Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’ll pay for it honest.” the girl said frantically.  
“ It’s fine, they don’t even sell it anymore.” You said, flicking as much coffee as you could off the book into the trashcan.  
A man walked into the door “ Raven are you ready to-” he stopped talking as soon as he saw you, and who you were guessing, was Raven.  
“ Raven what did you do?” He asked looking at the blonde. He then looked at the book in your hand ‘Mutations in Man, by Springer Berlin Heidelberg’  
He sighed “ I have two copies in my library, I would be happy to give you one.” He said handing you a napkin.  
“ Thank you Mr.~” “ Xavier, Charles Xavier.”

Erik;  
You and Charles have been friends since the second grade, so when he called you asking if you could help him train some mutants that we’re having trouble controlling their abilities, you said yes, no hesitation. So now you were pulling up to Charles's mansion. As you got out of the car you were immediately engulfed in a hug from a blue skinned Raven.  
“ (Y/n) long time no see, where've you been?” She asked giving me a toothy grin.  
“ Busy, unfortunately. Where’s Charles?” you asked returning the smile.  
“ Patio.” She replied walking with you up to the doorway.  
“Once you two made in inside you began to head separate ways “ We are hanging out later.” She said pointing in my direction.  
“ I’m counting on in beautiful.” You said making your way to the patio. Upon your arrival you see Charles, and a cute guy with blue eyes in a gray sweatsuit.  
“ Ahh, (Y/N)” He said engulfing me in a hug” this is your new pupil, Erik, Erik this is (Y/n), she will help with making you stronger.” he said enthusiastically.  
“ Pleasure to meet you.” I said holding out my hand.  
“The pleasure is mine.” he said shaking my hand.

Hank; 

You worked for the CIA, you were the main scientist for Division X. One day you were in your office grabbing a pen, the one thing you forgot to bring to the lab. When your boss walked in, “(Y/n) this is Hank,” he said gesturing to a tall guy with a glasses.” He will be your assistant, from here on out.” I put a smile on my face and held out my hand.  
“ Pleasure to meet you Hank, I'm (Y/n), welcome to my, well, our office.” I said shaking his hand.  
“ U-um n-nice to m-meet you.” He stuttered out.  
Heh, I think I’m gonna like this kid.

Peter; 

You were moving into a house in the suburbs with your aunt. You had just unpacked the final box and wanted to introduce yourself to the new neighbors. Since your aunt was at work you decided to just head over. As you walked up to the door, you noticed the doormat looked like it had been ran over. I lightly knocked on the door and awaited an answer. A woman, in about her thirties answered the door. She had a look of worry on her face  
“ What did he do now, I’ll write a check for whatever he took and~” you decided to politely cut her off “ Ma’am I was just coming over to introduce myself, I’m your new neighbor (Y/N). My aunt and I just moved in next door.” You informed her.  
“ Oh, well. I’m Mrs.Maximoff, hold on a sec. PETER COME MEET OUR NEW NEIGHBOR!” She screamed the last part, making me jump. Seconds later a boy with silver hair and a Pink Floyd shirt, was in the doorway.  
“ Sup, names Peter,” he said quickly.  
“ (Y/n).” you said cooly.  
“ Wanna play pong?” he asked simply.  
“ Hell yeah.” You said, a smirk finding its way to your lips.


	2. Nicknames 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys and your goofy nicknames.

Nicknames  
( While you guys are friends)

 

Logan;   
His for you; Captain save a hoe. He calls you this because of the first time he met you, how you came to Callie’s aid when the drunk guy was all up on her. It’s an inside joke.

Yours for him; Bub. You call him this because he called you it once and it just Cracked. You. up. Because it just makes him sound tougher than he already tries to act.

Charles;  
His for you; Bookworm. He calls you this because you were ecstatic about him replacing your book.

Yours for him; Sherlock, you call him this because he constantly tries to read your mind, not knowing your a mutant, and simply block it out. When he attempts to read your mind he puts two fingers on his temple and two below his nose. His nose scrunches up and he looks like he’s focusing really hard. Thus the name Sherlock.

Erik;  
His for you; (L/n). He calls you by your last name because Charles said he was your pupil, thus making you the teacher. You and Erik agreed Ms.(L/n) was to formal, so just your last name stuck.

Yours for him; Rocky. When he trains he becomes incredibly intense, so you call him Rocky

Hank;   
His for you; He’s too polite to give you a nickname, so he just sticks with your first name.

Yours for him; Since you didn’t want to make the fact he calls you by your first name awkward, you just call him McCoy. Just his last name, simple

Peter;   
His for you; Neighbor, I guess it’s kinda self explanatory. 

Yours for him; Klepto. Short for kleptomaniac, it’s also kinda self explanatory. He likes to steal stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> I take requests and criticism is always appreciated.


	3. He discovers you're a mutant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall are done fuckin around!

They discover you’re a mutant

 

Logan;  
Logan was walking you home after a drink at the bar. You didn’t drink, he just thought it’d be polite. You guys were just chatting when you sensed a group of people with foul intentions in an alley you were about to pass. You grab Logan’s arm “ Hey I think we should go a different way.” you say in a worried tone. Now you knew what Logan was capable of, but, he was wasted, and you weren’t in the mood.

“ Why?” he asked quirking an eyebrow.   
Just as he said that about 10 men walk out of the alleyway you were standing about two feet away from. One was walking in front of the rest, I’m guessing he’s the leader. 

“ Fuck off.” I spat confidently.

“ Oh.. come on baby we just wanna talk.” He said pulling out a pistol.   
That’s when Logan unsheathed his claws, you put a hand on his chest, signaling him to calm down. You walked up to the man, he was short compared to you, once you got about a foot away he held the gun up to your forehead, clicking the bulled in place. You stay stone faced, put one hand in the air and close your fist, crushing the gun. He stares at you, wide eyed and slack jawed. You put your hand down and got right next to his face.

“ Still wanna talk?” You asked menacingly.  
The group behind him, and the man himself ran. Breaking off into a sprint into the alley they came from. You look back at Logan, his claws were gone and he was staring at you.

“ Why didn’t you tell me you’re a mutant?” He asked stone faced.

“ Why didn’t you?” I shot back. He let out a mall laugh and we just kept walking.

Charles;   
You were sitting in Charles’s Library, playing a game of chess. He was once again, trying to read your mind. He had gotten pore persistent, he’s now trying about twice every visit. He was miserable, you could feel it. You were driving him crazy. “ Charles it’s your turn.” You say for about the fifth time in the past 30 minutes.  
He regained focus on the board, and moved his piece. Then gets back to it. I can’t handle it anymore.

“ You’re a persistent one aren’t you?” I asked sitting back in your chair.

“ What do you mean by that?” He asked putting his fingers to his temple once again.

“ You could just ask me a question, but no. You keep trying.” You say looking him is his sharp blue eyes.

“ I don’t know what you mean.” He says raising an eyebrow. HE’S STILL TRYING TO READ MY MIND.

“ For someone who surprisingly good at reading people,” You say nonchalantly “ my mind seems to be giving you a bit of trouble.” You finish moving a chess piece.

“ Just what are you implying Ms.(Y/n)?” He asked moving a chess piece.

“I’m not implying anything Charles.” I say sitting back in my chair, moving a chess piece with my mind, then looking him directly in the eye.

“ I suppose I should have seen that coming.” He said wide eyed.  
You smirked “ Yes Charles, you should have.”

Erik;  
Erik always knew you were a mutant, you were training him remember?

Hank;  
“Hank, (Y/n). These are the special new recruits we were talking about. This is Hank McCoy and (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n)” He said gesturing to two men and a female.

One of the men walked up to Hank and I and held out his hand. “ How wonderful, another mutant already here. Why didn’t you say?” He asked.

“ Say what?” The man replied.

“ Because you don’t know. I am so, so terribly sorry.” He said in an apologetic voice.

“ Hank.” The man said.

“You didn't ask so I didn’t tell.” Hank said avoiding his gaze.

“(Y/n) did you know about this?” He asked with a surprised gaze. 

I simply nodded and looked at the floor.

“Wait how did you know? I never told you.” Hank asked, a confused look on his face.

My eyes widened and I visibly swallowed. I cleared my throat and looked at the man who called out Hank for help.

“ Wait, (Y/n) are you a mutant?” my boss asked, he sounded almost hurt. I bit my lip.

“Uhmmm, y-yes..” I said looking down disappointed in myself.

“So your guys mutation is what? You’re super smart?” The blonde asked walking up.

“ Well, I’ll say, Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of 15, 13 for (Y/n).” Charles said.

“ I wish that’s all it was.” Hank said silently. I nodded in agreement.

“You’re among friends now you two, you can show off.” Charles said supportively.

Hank slipped off his shoes, excused himself and hung from the jet on the ceiling.

“ Ta-da.” He said still hanging from the fixture.

“ And what about you?” the blonde asked.

“ Well, it’s a multitude of things.” I said shaking.

“ You’re safe here, we won't judge you.” Charles said sincerely.

“ Well, I can sense mutants, and what they're capable of. “ I began shakily. 

I held my hand out, and the metal table gently came closer in my direction” I can manipulate metal.” 

“I'm immortal.” I state nervously 

I stepped back from the group “ Um, could you guys stand back?” I asked, which they complied.

“ But, my birth mutation,” I begin taking in a breath “ is the manipulation of dark matter.” I form a person in front of me, but it's skin looks like black ink almost. I look at the group for confirmation to continue 

“ I can create sentient beings, if they have a task. They can use any mutation I can use, and it’s indestructible.” I finish

“ That’s incredible.” Charles said walking up to me.

“Oh, and” I held my hand out to Charles. “ May I?” I ask.

“ Of course.” He says placing his hand in mine. I absorb the construction of his x gene, and become an exact clone of the man, clothing and all.

“ And now I’m a telepath.” say in his voice. I then change back into myself.

I look to the ground “ Ta-da.” I say in a discouraged voice.

All of a sudden Erik has my hand in his “ You are amazing."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok everyone, just letting you know I’m taking Peter out of the book. I’m sorry he’s just hard to write for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!   
> I accept request and criticism.


	4. Confession Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now yall are REALLY done fuckin around.

They confess

 

**Logan;**

It was raining, hard. And I LOVE rain. But a certain buff mutant could beg to differ.

 

“ It’s gonna mess up my jacket, and I have cigars in my pocket” He said picking up his pace.

 

“ It’s not that that bad, we’re almost there.” You reply as kindly as you could.

 

He looked back at you, your baseball cap shielding your eyes from the onslaught of water droplets, you had the brightest eyes he has ever seen, piercing almost.

 

You walked up to him and grabbed his forearm, in an instant he was dry, clothes and all. The water seemed to roll off some imaginary blanket he had over his body, keeping him completely dry, and warm? Yes warm, pleasingly warm. 

 

“ There, your jacket should be ok now.” You said kindy.

 

He stared into your eyes for a little while longer, inching closer to you by the second. He pulled off your baseball cap, and put one hand behind your head, pulling you closer, he closed the gap. Kissing you gently, thankfully  you kissed back. 

 

He pulled back for air, and looked away from you. “ I know you probably don’t like an ass like me, but it was worth a shot.” he said.

 

You grabbed your hat out of his hand and walked in front of him, putting your hat on you turned around and sassily said “ Well I kissed back didn’t I?” And kept walking.

  
  


**Charles;**

**(Charles POV)** You were sitting in Charles’s study, reading. Your hair was lazily strewn across your back and shoulders, a small piece fell into your face from time to time. Charles was no longer looking at is book, he was looking at you, you were perfect in every way, silky hair, entrancing eyes, sweet personality, incredibly smart. 

 

Perfect.

 

All of a sudden she began to blush, a small smile taking place on your lips, He had never seen you blush before.

 

“ Are you enjoying your book?” I asked 

 

“ Not as much as I’m enjoying your thoughts.” She said with a small giggle. My smile fell and I began to blush a deep red. It’s weird getting a taste of your own medicine.

 

**Erik;**

Erik has been acting strange lately, and you have enough respect to not just read his mind.  He’s been falling behind during training too. That’s weird, usually the easiest to train. 

 

Currently you were sitting on the ground in the grass with Erik, both of you in meditation positions. I hid a coin somewhere in the park, and he has to find it without moving the equipment or getting up. He does this every day as a  _ warm up. _ But now he’s struggling, he couldn’t even find the penny.

 

“ Ok Erik, what’s up?” I asked standing up.

 

“ What are you talking about?” He asked innocently.

 

“ You have been falling behind lately, this is usually  _ practice _ and yet you’re having trouble.” You paused letting him take that in “  _ And _ , you have been daydreaming during our training sessions. So I’ll ask only one.more.time. What is wrong?” You finished putting your hands on your hips.

 

He stood up, and put his hand behind his back. You noticed he was nervous, rocking on his heels, chewing on the inside of his cheeks. But his eyes were different, usually they were a hard blue showing no weakness. But  _ now? _ His eyes were soft, his eyebrows were relaxed, different from his usual furrowed brow… Hell, you didn’t know they did that.

 

“ Well I’ve been thinking.” He began hesitantly

 

“ It’s ok, you can tell me. Your secrets are safe with me.” You say gently putting a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“ That’s the thing, I know for a  **_Fact_ ** my secrets are safe with you.” He said looking me in the eyes. I cocked a brow, why did that matter.

 

“ I know that you’re trustworthy, while also being trusting in other people. You are considerate, you show you care without prying, pushing or using your mutation.” He stepped closer to me. 

 

**_Wait is he? Oh my god he is. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD STAY CALM, he’s like an animal (y/n) don’t move but let him know you’re listening. Oh my fucking god he’s just a person but this feels like fucking animal planet. ‘ As I make my approach on the wild  Erik, I need to watch my step. One wrong move and I’m surely finished, let’s get closer.’ WAIT NO! LISTEN NOW JOKES LATER!_ **

 

You gave tilted your head, signaling him to continue. “ You are extremely talented, kind and..” He stepped closer, faces inches apart. “ You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” He looked intensely into your eyes, cupping your face gently. He dropped his hand, and sadly looked at the ground in front of you “ But I don’t think a woman like you could ever fall in love with...”  He stepped back motioning to himself “ someone like me…” He said sadly staring at the ground.

 

You stepped closer to him “ Think again.” You said. He looked up at you and you took that as an opportunity to cup his cheek. “ Because I already have.”  You spoke gently. 

 

His eyes widened and you sent him a small smile. And Erik saw something he’s never seen or heard of before, he saw a light blush on your cheeks. That made his heart skip a beat. 

 

You two were leaning in, lips inches apart. You both began to close your eyes.

 

“ MAKE OUT ALREADY!!”

 

You both snapped your head towards the voice, blonde Raven was sitting in the tree watching this whole endeavor.

 

“  _ god damnit Raven”  _ I mumbled under my breath. I shook my head and tilted the branch she was sitting on, which effectively made her fall.

 

You laughed and shook your head, holding out your palm you pulled the coin from behind the slide, it hitting your hand with a small smack.

 

“ I think that’s enough for today.”

  
  


**Hank;**

You two were sitting in the large vent, the same place he always sat. You we’re both reading, well, Hank was reading. You we’re thinking about your life from before the CIA, coming out as a mutant, before  _ Hank _ . 

 

“ Y-You ok?” Hank asked looking up from the book.

 

Hank broke you out of your daze, you looked at the tall man and smiled “ Actually Hank, I’m doing really good.”  You said confidently.

 

“ Any reason in p-particular?” He asked pushing up his glasses.

 

“ Just thinking of how much better my life is.” He put a bookmark in his book and set it beside him to show he was listening. “ Before, my life wasn’t too great.” I said resting my head on the vent behind me.

 

“ B-Before what?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“ Before the CIA, before the X Men, before you.” I said with a smile on my face.

 

You couldn’t tell but Hank was madly blushing at this statement “ W-w-well my life is b-b-better now that I’m with you too.” Hank said nervously.

 

You looked at the young man a smile on your face, to show you approved of this statement but Hank kinda freaked out when you didn’t say anything.

 

“ I-I-I’m n-n-n-not saying I-I’m I m-m-mean we’re t-t-together or an-nything.” Hank said stuttering more than usual. You let out a small laugh “ I know what you meant Hank.”

 

“ i mean…. I wouldn’t mind if we were together…..” Hank said really quietly, forgetting you have ‘super hearing’ as Raven liked to call it.

 

“ neither would i” I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

 

You were both blushing now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Anyone want a one shot? Or two?

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!  
> I accept requests and criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave requests for this story or other fandom's you would like me to write for! (I like Undertale * Hint*Hint*)


End file.
